


Трамадол

by Psalm_22_4



Series: The Smoke [1]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, M/M, Painkillers, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4





	Трамадол

Вся эта история начинается с одной бутылки виски и двух жёлто-зелёных пилюль — безвкусных, как сама жизнь. Но это не имеет значения. 

Блестящие блистеры — словно упаковки ненужных ему презервативов, только — в отличие от последних — плохо мнутся в руках. Кевин смотрит на Эсбо. Лицо у того бледное, почти белое, а глаза в тусклом свете гостиной неестественно зелёные. Будто кто-то прокрутил ручку настройки насыщенности внутри головы. Дэннис смотрит настороженно.

«Трамадол не вызывает зависимости», — дежурно улыбаясь, говорили врачи реабилитационного отделения. 

Элиссон готов согласиться с ними. Зависимость вызывает боль, вынуждающая глотать эту дурь. Он не знает, зачем пришел к Эсбо в половине двенадцатого, рискуя своей задницей в этом самим Создателем проклятом доме. Но от собственного дома, напоминаний о Триш его воротит сильнее и необразно тянет блевать. А может, это от боли, алкоголя и трамадола. 

— Эй, начальник, может, вызовем неотложку? — Эсбо аккуратно, будто обращаясь с диким псом, кладёт руку Кеву на предплечье.

Кевин неожиданно чувствует, что от этого прикосновения ему становится лучше. Это необъяснимо с точки зрения науки, но факт остаётся фактом. 

Он даёт Эсбо оттащить своё тело за руку в его спальню. Глаза сами закрываются, как только его поднимают из кресла на ноги. Он позволяет уложить себя на кровать, пахнущую стиральным порошком с цветочной отдушкой. Подушечками пальцев он чувствует, что постельное бельё уже старое. Слишком мягкое, где-то вылезли нитки. Кев бездумно дёргает за них плохо гнущимися пальцами.

Завтра, пожалуй, начальнику Эллисону будет стыдно. Кевину плевать. Он не помнит, с чего начался этот день. Был вызов, пожар, очередная ссора с Мэлом. 

Все воспоминания отдают болью — в ожогах и внутри головы. Эсбо что-то говорит, но до мозга Кева не доходит большая часть звуков, вылетающих изо рта Дэнниса. Он не в состоянии их интерпретировать и поэтому просто слушает интонацию, как животное. Эсбо говорит, видимо, о чём-то важном, судя по напряжённой интонации его голоса. Если бы Кевину не было так лень открывать глаза, он бы даже посмотрел на выражение лица Дэнниса. У того их вообще, кажется, было всего два: хмурое и напряжённое. 

Кев неожиданно подскакивает на кровати, когда понимает, что Эсбо стащил с него ботинки, снял куртку и теперь пытается стянуть джинсы. 

— Вы не будете спать так, — Дэннис серьёзен, как генерал, читающий напутственную речь солдатам перед боем. — Завтра болеть будет больше. 

— Эсбо, не надо, — Элиссон старается говорить жёстко, но получается медленно и будто сквозь вату.

Даже несколько низко и заигрывающе. 

И то ли Эсбо где-то разжился наглостью, то ли это был и не Эсбо, но, в конце концов, Дэннис стягивает с него штаны. Кевина это почему-то не волнует. Шрамы всё ещё болят, разбивая эту дрёму.

Эсбо поджимает губы, глядя на Кева в одной футболке и трусах. Он оставляет начальника у себя на кровати, пока за стенкой, сделанной из фанеры, спит мама. В голове у него оседает какая-то пустота, а перед внутренним взором стоят болезненно сведённые вместе чужие брови. Дэннис неуверенно кладёт руку на бедро Кева и чересчур нежно гладит шрам с внешней стороны. Едва касаясь рубцов на ноге. Кожа при прикосновении искрит, а Кевин на грани слышимости удивлённо выдыхает.

Дэннис смелеет, видя, как расслабляется обдолбанный босс под его руками. Может, Эсбо сам надышался алкогольных паров от Кевина, но он видит, как под его пальцами боль капитулирует. Поверхность рубцов оказывается гладкой и чертовски горячей наощупь по сравнению со здоровой кожей. Эсбо шёпотом ругается себе под нос, посылая всё к чёртовой матери и искренне жалея, что Кев употребляет не рогипнол.

Элиссон чувствует, что тёплые руки исчезают, и тело снова лижет пламенем болевых ощущений. Трамадол далеко не всесилен, что бы ни говорили врачи. Кевин не открывает глаз, потому что впервые за долгое время ему не стыдно. Не неуютно. Он не чувствует себя: уродом, кому-то чем-то обязанным, объектом для жалости, психопатом, номером социальной страховки для выплаты компенсации, обманутым другом или человеком с разбитым сердцем. 

Щёлкает как холостой выстрел задвижка на двери в комнату Дэнниса. А потом чуть влажные от пота руки стягивают с Кева футболку, а затем и трусы под его недовольное шипение. И Кевину абсолютно фиолетово, хотя он чувствует тяжёлый взгляд Эсбо. Тот подкладывает по поясницу Кева подушку. 

Элиссон всё же открывает глаза. 

Эсбо сосредоточенно выдавливает из металлического тюбика себе на ладони прозрачный гель. Кев даже со своего места чувствует этот запах, который ни с чем не перепутать. Пахнет больницей, обезболивающими, фантомной горелой плотью. 

Дэннис прикасается к рубцам так, что сразу видно — он никогда не обрабатывал последствия ожогов. Словно он трогает открытые раны. 

Гель охлаждает, боль отступает, и Кевин неосознано сжимает простыни пальцами, смотря на сосредоточенное выражение лица Эсбо, не поднимающего глаз. 

Так не делали ни врачи в больнице, ни дома Триш. Словно обработка каждого рубца — отдельно взятая операция. Как реставрация картины, портрета госпожи Лизы Дель Джакондо или разбитой вазы династии Минь. И Кевин понимает, что это приятно. Почти так же приятно, как секс. Чистейшая эйфория от этого расслабленного состояния и уходящей боли колоссальна. 

Кевин не сразу замечает, что Дэннис убрал одну руку с его бедра, и сжал свой член через разношенные домашние джинсы, по текстуре не отличающиеся от простыней.

— Помочь? — без тени насмешки, чуть сощурив глаза, спрашивает Кевин, указывая взглядом в сторону стояка Эсбо.

Ему не кажется это неправильным или нарушающим внутренние устои его мира — его мир и так сломался. Определённо не после того, как руки Дэнниса побывали на его плечах, ягодицах, спине, внутренней стороне бёдер, прикасались к паху. Где-то, если ему не показалось, побывали даже губы. 

Не после того, как это принесло такое облегчение.

Эсбо всё ещё не смотрит на него, упрямо выставив вперед подбородок и приоткрыв рот. Он явно не из тех парней, которых заводят чужие увечья. И не из тех, что пользуются ситуацией. Глаза у Дэнниса испуганные, на лбу выступил пот. По виду Эсбо не сразу можно сказать, кто из них двоих напился и закинулся трамадолом. 

Эсбо кидает в сторону Кевина короткий, агрессивный взгляд и всё же сдвигается. Садится ближе. 

Кевин не без интереса кладёт руку на его ширинку, сжимает чужой член сквозь мягкую ткань и делает пару неуклюжих движений кистью. Дэннис всё ещё не смотрит на него, борясь со своими смущением и желанием. Он лишь гладит скользкими от обезболивающего геля пальцами колено Кевина. В одном ритме, что странным образом заставляет и самого Кева дышать чаще. 

Элиссон не спрашивает у Эсбо, почему это происходит. И почему тот так отчаянно, почти по-злобному тихо толкается в его кулак, даже не попытавшись стянуть с себя штаны. Кевин всё понимает и так. Он сейчас понимает вообще всё —от философских вопросов о несправедливости жизни до теории чёрных дыр Хокинга.

Дэннис кончает удивительно быстро, за десяток неровных движений, приоткрыв рот и смотря прямо в лицо Кевину. Самым нелогичным образом именно после этого и именно Кевин отключается.

*

Первое, что понимает Кевин, проснувшись — он не дома. А ещё, что его тошнит, но в теле ощущается удивительная лёгкость. 

Он одет в футболку, бельё и джинсы. За запахом собственного перегара Кев не может определить, чувствует ли он в самом деле запах обезболивающего геля или всё это ему приснилось. За тонкой стенкой слышатся приглушённые голоса. Кевин приподнимается на кровати, и она скрипит всем своим раздолбанным каркасом.

Через секунду в дверях появляется Эсбо. С привычным нахмуренно-сосредоточенным выражением на лице. В руке его стакан. В нём на поверхности бурлящей пузырьками воды болтается белый остров таблетки.

Дэннис отводит глаза чуть чаще, чем обычно. 

Кевин смотрит на его пальцы, крепко обхватывающие стакан, и понимает, что трамадол не вызывает зависимости, как и боль. Зависимость вызывают люди.


End file.
